User talk:Hawbz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hot Fuzz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sergeant Turners page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Character infobox I see you're using the default infobox template on character pages. I recreated the template here, so it's easier to use. Here's what goes in the article: If you'd like to change the colors, or anything else about the template, just let me know. --Anon talk 21:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : No problem. If you need anything just let me know. --Anon talk 23:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request * Hi, I was just looking at your request about this wiki located Here I see that the sysops have not been active, you seem to have great edits on this wiki, I suggest to create a forum page or something like that, so the other editors here can say what they think about this. Good luck! Eglinton, 23:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate that. However, it seems that this wikia doesn't have any active users, save for one who edited 1 day before I arrived. I'll do as you suggest, but I don't think it will solve anything. Thanks. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : * Would it be okay if I can help you? Can I be an admin here too? :☼Chris☼ ♫♫Talk♫♫ 00:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If the adoption request goes through, then yes, I'll make you an administrator. I think I could use the help. -xHobbes (Talk) 00:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks!, I'd really love to help you. ::P.S. Like my signature? I used alt codes. ::☼Chris☼ ♫♫Talk♫♫ 00:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi glad you got to adopt this wiki :) ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 13:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) About Hot Fuzz Wiki I see you forgot a few characters like the guy in the purple costume in the hat. Named Pete. Soz Mistake D: Ok sorry i'll watch the movie now. I got it on Blu-ray i also have Shaun of the dead in Blu-Ray. but i'll only watch Hot Fuzz. (Mike 18:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC)) (Nkebuxter) Did you add the Ginger Kid? Umm his name was Aaron A. Aaronson. Mike 18:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm about to right now. I just saved the picture of him and I'm going to do that now. Thanks for reminding me. -xHobbes (Talk) 18:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I put a picture on 'Not' Janine but i cant put it in template Having some problems :S I cant get picture of Bob Or Dave because of the pixels.. I'll try later. Mike 19:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I have a picture of Nicholas Angel as a child.... Please make a page of it with the stuff and then il add pic u add it to the box thing. - Michael W Griffiths 21:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Just add it to the Nicholas Angel page. He doesn't need a 2nd page just because he was a child. Same character, you see. -xHobbes (Talk) 21:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes No problem. And don't worry, you're not being annoying, I'm genuinely happy to help :) Now to the infoboxes. Do you mean, you want to create those those infoboxes yourself? And for me to show you how it's done? I can try to do that :) If not, I can make them for you, and explain what 'stuff' in them does (I really don't know the names of most stuff that goes in templates :D). Shaun of the Dead characters infobox - This one's easy. All you need to do is copy everything from the character infobox to the "Template:Shaun of the Dead character infobox" (I think the name should be shortened) and remove: |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Born style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Died style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} To get rid of the "Born" and "Died" sections. Then, replace |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Allegiance style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} With |-style="text-align:left; width:30%;" }| Weapon of Choice style="text-align:left; width:70%;" } }} To change "Allegiance" to "Weapon of Choice". You might also change the colour of the infobox by changing this code (3366CC): background-color:#3366CC; To a different color code. (here's a list of of different color codes) Film infoboxes - I think the easiest way of doing this, is creating the infobox as a sub-page of the article and then just inserting , which will transclude the subpage onto the article (e.g, Undead Nightmare has its infobox as a subpage here. You can even base the movie infobox on the Undead Nightmare infobox, you'll just need to change all the different parameters to the ones you want and change the colours. As for making me an admin, it's not really needed, of course it's nice to be an admin of a wiki, but unless I really need those powers to perform an action on this wiki, then I don't think it's necessary. The only reason I can think of that would require me to have admin powers is, if you needed me to edit the MediaWiki namespace, which might happen in the future. I hope I covered everything. Fee free to ask me to explain anything that's covered above (I don't know if what I wrote is understandable or wheter it's just gibberish :)) --Anon talk 00:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC)